


On Dragon's Wings (Under the Blue)

by booksareourlove



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2019, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Katelyn/Aaron is actually just mutual pining while everybody else knows they're in love, Multi, Shapeshifter!Aaron Minyard, Siren!Allison Reynolds (All For The Game), Siren!Jean Moreau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareourlove/pseuds/booksareourlove
Summary: For hundreds of years the six kingdoms coexisted in peace due to a magical contract that prevents violence between them. Ever since Allison's brother Jean was kidnapped by Riko she has wanted to lead her armies to war against the Island of Night, but the contract prevents her from doing so. When crown prince Nathaniel arrives and asks for sanctuary, Allison sees her chance to unite four of the kingdoms against Riko and rain down her vengeance upon him.(How to seduce a pirate: drag her underwater unexpectedly)





	1. On Dragon's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Big big thank you to [James](https://www.instagram.com/betwixt.et.between/), an angel, who beta'd this; to [seconds-were-days-were-years](https://seconds-were-days-were-years.tumblr.com/) who also beta'd; and to Lisa, who wrote [a fic with the same prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258203), for helping me with the summary (by "helping" I mean "saving my life" but everyone who struggles with summaries knows this). Another thank you to Gabriella, who organized the AFTG Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> The very amazing art is by Nika, who is [purplew](https://purplew.tumblr.com) on tumblr and has an [art insta](https://www.instagram.com/artbynicaaa/).
> 
>  
> 
> [the art that inspired this](https://purplew.tumblr.com/post/183815867978/hi-ok-so-this-is-my-part-of-the-aftgreverse-my)

The salty air above the ocean stung his eyes, but Aaron found he liked it. He wouldn’t ever admit he liked anything if he were honest with himself, but flying - flying was something else. Shades of shimmering blue and green stretched on beneath him, above him a cloudless sky, and his brother’s icy presence next to him.

Aaron’s wings burned with euphoria and the feeling of the wind lifting him ups. On the horizon the Island of Day took shape.

The fire wasn’t anything new. Ever since he and Andrew declared themselves kings of their nation and their people on the northern continent, the magic had tethered them to the land. Fire couldn’t hurt Aaron anymore, just as Andrew could no longer freeze to death. Andrew was the ice to his fire, his scales glittering like a thousand mirrors. He’d grumbled at the bright sun before their departure, but Aaron knew Andrew loved being in the air too.

As they neared the coast, the palm trees’ lush green deepened. From the distance, Aaron could make out two figures waiting between the trees for their arrival.

Just when the twins reached shouting distance, the waves beneath them parted and a procession of people greeted the two figures between the trees. The royals of the Ocean Realm arriving on the Island of Day.

The cracking of the air beneath Andrew’s icy wings and the blaze of Aaron’s flaming ones alerted them to their presence. Slowly, Aaron levelled himself to the ground, his claws sinking into the warm sand.

“Finally! Something that’s not burning!” Nicky exclaimed and jumped from Aaron’s shoulders, dramatically falling to his knees and touching the sand. “Earth!”

Aaron’s eyes met Katelyn’s. Katelyn was the younger sister of the Allison, the Queen under the surface, and every time Aaron saw her, she looked more beautiful. She wore a blue dress today, but it wasn’t just blue, it was the entire pastel palette of the ocean. Pearls were woven in her hair. Aaron forcefully looked away and began shifting out of the scales and into his human skin.

“Nicky, you’re so stupid,” Andrew muttered. Kevin climbed down from Andrew’s shoulders, looking exhilarated from the flight with windswept hair and a wide smile on his lips.

Aaron quickly stepped out of the holes in the sand his dragon feet left, and, ever the more polite brother, bowed to Allison and Katelyn. “Queen - and princess - of the Ocean Realm. Always nice to see you.” He proceeded to greet the two figures who had waited for them, Dan and Matt Wilds. They were satyrs, both tattooed and armed with bow and arrow.

Allison hit him over the head. “Aaron, this is our monthly private weekend, none of this formal crap is allowed. I wanna get _drunk.”_

“Stop being taller than me,” Aaron said and punched Allison’s shoulder. Only now did he realise that instead of her formal deep red dresses, she was wearing what looked to be human jogging pants. They were still red though, and left Aaron confused as to how she got dressed underwater, with the fishtail and everything.

Laughing, they walked on a rather small trail between the palm trees and shrubbery, leaving the sand behind.

The Island of Day was one of the three islands between the two continents. Aaron and Andrew ruled the continent in the north - or, they ruled the thin strip of land between the sea and the mountains so high and cold that only Aaron and Andrew had ever gone beyond, and even then they had been in their dragon forms. Aaron had discovered burning lava far, far north, and Andrew had been with him. Aaron had never heard his brother say it, but he knew Andrew had loved the icy mountains and the thick snow.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160753123@N04/47289773482/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Once a month, the royal families (or parts of them) got together on the Island of Day, the smallest of the three Islands, to discuss matters of state and trading. Or, that was what King David Wymack had originally planned, but these days, they just hung out and got drunk. Something Wymack was in support of, and he often joked he was the oldest and therefore the wisest, so it must be smart decision making.

Well, in reality, it was only one island who partied as the inhabitants of the Island of Night and those of the Fae Court on the third island had no interest in alcohol or the company of others.

Allison, however, was different. She was the Queen under the sea, a siren with a voice that could mark the deaths of thousands. Aaron knew that Andrew had feared her before they knew of the magical bindings tying the six kingdoms together. She was just a goofy girl only a bit older than Aaron himself, and they had one vital thing in common.

“Tell me, Aaron, honey,” Allison said, the two of them falling back behind their family and friends as they walked through the thin trees, “how’s that maybe-crush of yours?”

Aaron halfheartedly tried to shove Allison’s arm from his shoulders, but she was much taller than him so it was hopeless. “She’s -” a picture of Katelyn manifested in his mind, how she was walking with Dan and just a few meters away, “- very beautiful, uhm.”

“Okay, I knew that.” Allison sighed dramatically. “But I think _I’m_ in love.”

“You are?” Allison had a crush on a different girl every time they met, but love? That was a new choice of words. “Who?”

“She might be a pirate.”

“What?” Aaron stopped to look at his friend, all-powerful Queen of the sea. “You’re joking.” Pirates were uncommon on the coast and uncommon on the islands, but that was because Allison had no patience. And she didn’t like people who plundered and burned.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Allison said and her eyes turned to the sky dreamily. “She’s… something else. I think she might be a banshee?”

“That’s… wow.”

Allison laughed. “But let’s talk about you. You’ve never given me a name for this mysterious lady you’re in love with. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re in love with me.”

“Ew, Al, no,” Aaron said, blushing. The worst thing was, she wasn’t too far off. Katelyn was similar to Allison in many ways, being her little sister and all. But Allison was protective of her siblings, and Aaron could not fault her for it. “I haven’t actually talked to my crush outside of social events, you know.”

Allison hummed.

Before them, the beach house they lived in appeared between the trees. It had bedrooms in the upper level and a kitchen and living room downstairs, with view of the southern sea. Framed by a garden of different palm trees and flowers, the house was simple. But Aaron knew it was well guarded and stones marked with protective runes lay all around. On these weekends, they might feel like just a bunch of dumb teenagers, but back home they had kingdoms to rule and responsibilities that most of them began too young.

Aaron followed Allison into the cabin, noticing how Katelyn went to the balcony with Dan.

“How did you meet this pirate, then?” Aaron asked as Allison found a kettle and started filling it up with water. Aaron touched the outside of the kettle and let his magic warm the water.

“Oh, she was just, um, pirating a bit.” Allison busied herself by rummaging through the cabinets for tea - Aaron guessed she knew exactly where it was and was only - wait, stalling?

“She’s a criminal,” Aaron said, smirking. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

“Aaron!” Allison threw a paper box at him.

He caught it easily. It was blue, with the golden letters reading Lady Grey. He raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Lady Grey, huh. More like Lady Please Fall In Love With Me And Tie Me Up To Do Bad Things To Me.”

Allison had murder in her eyes, but hey - in the mornings she was much worse. Aaron had seen her on bad hair days. “You fucker.”

The water in the kettle had finally heated enough that small bubbles were forming. Aaron just shrugged. “I hate you too.”

“Um,” a light voice interrupted.

Aaron looked up to see Katelyn, the sun from the window behind her making her glow. He forgot how to breathe.

“Could I also have a cup of tea, please?” She smiled warmly, and Aaron knew that he was staring starry-eyed.

“Yeah, sure.” Aaron coughed and held up the Lady Grey tea. “This one okay, or would you rather have herbal or berry tea?”

“Lady Grey is actually my favourite,” Katelyn said.

“That’s nice,” Aaron replied and choked when Allison elbowed him, hard.

“Of course, sister dear,” Allison said. “We’ll come sit with you outside.”

“Thank you.”

Aaron occupied himself by preparing mugs and filling them with tea and hot water. He was gonna go outside and give one of these mugs to Katelyn. Oh, dear. What would Allison do if she knew he was in love with her sister? He was fairly sure she’d use that magic voice of hers to make him drown himself. He feared the day she saw through his charade.

As soon as he finished, Allison grabbed two of the mugs and carried them out, Aaron following behind. They joined Katelyn on the porch. Aaron felt a blush on his face as he sat down next to the sea’s princess, and quickly took a gulp of tea, except that it was hot, _shit-_

He choked on the hot liquid, glad he couldn’t get burned. Nonetheless, heat was creeping up on his face. This was terrible. She was so beautiful. He was sitting next to her.

The sea was calm.

Aaron was watching Dan and Matt talking animatedly, their boots in ankle-deep water, when a shadow appeared on the horizon. Wait. Not on the horizon.

A concealment charm fell off a small boat that was headed directly to their coast, and above it were winged black creatures.

The boat was moving way too fast, and already Aaron could make out a person standing beside a small mast with a torn black sail, holding blades in his hands and dodging attacks from the birds.

“Katelyn,” Allison whispered. “Inside.”

“But you…” Katelyn was already in the door, turning around to look at Allison.

“I’ll be fine,” Allison reassured her.

Aaron stood, calling his fire and feeling his hands heat up, ready to either sent bursts of flames or transform into his dragon form. He watched Allison walk towards the water, where the others formed an easy line, watching the coming boat. Aaron forced himself to breathe when he spotted Nicky take Kevin’s wrist and drag him back towards the house.

For a minute even the air stood still. Then Dan fired an Arrow and one of the blackbirds fell into the waves. The other birds screamed but continued their attacks until more arrows headed their way. Aaron thought he saw black blood in the water. The ravens screamed bloody murder.

Aaron didn’t bother following the fight too closely. He nodded at Nicky who dragged Kevin past him and into the house, and watched if any of the birds would develop a mind of its own. He was too far away for his fire to be any good. Andrew’s ice flashed, sharp needles bringing birds down, but even he had to be careful - the risk of hurting someone who wasn’t a raven was always dangerous.

At last, one of Matt’s arrows embedded itself into the last raven in the air, its claws a hair's breadth away from the face of the figure in the boat. A refugee, Aaron assumed. From the southern continent, if the ravens were any sign. Or from the Island of Night.

“Nathaniel,” Kevin said, voice wavering.

The figure from the boat froze. His clothes were black but red with dried blood and white from the salt that must have stuck to him on the sea, his hands and face bleeding from fresh wounds. Icy blue eyes seemed to inspect everybody present and the boy came to the conclusion that he was surrounded, and outnumbered.

“Nathaniel,” Kevin said, again.

This time, the boy flinched.

“What the fuck is going on!” David Wymack, the king of the Island of Day, stumbled out of the trees, his sleeveless shirt showing off flame tattoos on his arms. He stopped short when he noticed a dead bird in the sand, and did a double take when he finally looked up to notice the boy, Nathaniel. Three hooded figures appeared behind him in the shadows of the trees.

Dan lowered her bow. “This sorry excuse of a boat showed up, surrounded by ravens. It was my decision to attack the birds, as they were attacking him.” She pointed at Nathaniel in their midst.

Wymack facepalmed. The wind changed and carried the smell of the wide sea and the violence in the air. Wymack’s eyes met Nathaniel’s. “Neil?”

“Uncle,” Neil said skittishly. His eyes flickered to Kevin, who was staring at him, mouth open. “Kevin.”

“What happened?” Wymack asked, and took a step towards Nathaniel.

Nathaniel smiled, but there was no kindness, no joy in the way his lips parted and showed teeth. Aaron felt himself shiver. “I killed my father, and now Riko is trying to kill me.”

Allison hissed. “What about Jean,” she stepped forward and stared Nathaniel down, “what about my brother?”

“He’s alive, if you’re wondering about that,” Nathaniel said. “Riko believes himself King of the Island of Night, he’ll make sure his prized siren won’t die.”

“That’s not enough,” Allison’s voice was quiet, but her shoulders were shaking. “I want him back.”

“Good luck with that,” Nathaniel said, for once relaxing a bit, sounding like he meant it. He turned to Wymack. “As your nephew and former ally, I ask you for assistance in leaving the Six Kingdoms.”

Kevin stepped forward and grabbed Nathaniel’s shoulder, emotion coating his voice as he spoke. “You could stay.”

Nathaniel laughed. “Riko will not tolerate me being alive. I need to go far away, where even the name of Moriyama is unknown.”

Aaron stopped breathing. For a moment, it seemed as if the wind stopped playing with the palm trees and the waves stopped crashing, thick silence threatening to swallow all.

It was no secret that Nathaniel Wesninski was horrible being, who had taken Riko Moriyama as a ward. Riko, the younger brother to the Emperor, was known to be violent and evil in general. It was also no secret that Riko wanted to be a king.

“Don’t you dare,” Allison whispered, and the ever-present noise of the waves and wind came back. _“I will not stand for this,”_ she shouted, sparks of silver magic glittering in the air. “It is _your birthright_ to rule the Island of Night, however small and pitiful that pile of rocks is, and we have all endured your father, Nathaniel Wesninski too long.”

Allison apologetically looked at Wymack, who was, after all, related to the late Nathaniel senior.

“The Six Kingdoms have existed for hundreds of years,” Allison continued, “because of a contract of peace. This is not the first time the Moriyama family violated it, but it is the first time we can do something about it.”

“How?” Nicky asked, running his hand through his hair. “The binding magic of the contract can only be called upon in the event that four of the Six Kingdoms unite, and we are only three.” He pointed at Andrew and Aaron, then at Wymack, “the Kingdom of Ice and Fire, and the Island of Day. You, of the Ocean Realm are number three. There is no way Riko of the Island of Night will agree with us, and Nathaniel is only the heir in theory.”

“No,” Allison said. “Nathaniel might not be the King yet, so he can’t speak for his people, but he is the heir by magic and blood. The Moriyama Empire on the southern continent will not help us fight Riko, as Riko is a Moriyama by blood. But they won’t help Riko. They won’t because they know Riko is a cruel bastard who has no right to be one of the Six.”

Katelyn gasped. “Allison…”

Allison nodded. “I will visit the Fae Court, and ask that they concern themselves with the matters of mortals.” She chuckled. “I haven’t been there since I was a little kid, you know?”

“That’s dangerous, though,” Aaron added, feeling like he had to say _something._ “There is a reason nobody visits there.”

“I never said I’d go there _alone,”_ Allison replied smugly. “And if they require a sacrifice, there’s enough idiots who I can send their way.”

Someone coughed.

They all turned to the trees, where the three hooded figures stood, their dark cloaks unmoving in the wind. Aaron had noticed them appear, at the edge of his consciousness. They must have listened to everything. Ursitoare, Aaron understood, noticing the strings in their hands made of magic.

“We have our eyes on you,” the first one said. Abigail, the healer.

“And we’ll be there,” the second one said - Betsy, the one that had met Andrew and Aaron one night on an ice tipped mountain, telling them to leave before the earthquakes stopped and the volcano would erupt.

“With you.” The third one said, smiling under her hood. Stephanie. The only story Aaron had ever heard of her was that she liked to drink the blood of her enemies. He shuddered.

Nicky, a witch madremonte who probably had tea with the ursitoare - but never once said so - bowed. “Your presence and approval are appreciated.”

The three women vanished.

“Wait, wait,” Nathaniel said, a panicked edge to his voice. “I won’t stay. I don’t even _want_ to be king, what the fuck -”

“Neil.”

Aaron was as surprised as all the others to hear Andrew speak up.

“Stay.”

 

 


	2. Under the Blue

The brilliant orange and the icy white forms of the two dragon-shifter kings faded in the distant sky. Andrew had taken Kevin and Nathaniel, whilst Aaron had taken Nicky and Katelyn, who didn't want to return to the sea just yet. They’d stay there, readying for defence, should Riko attempt to attack them.

Allison had given orders to her kingdom to strengthen the wards and be ready to help. She just didn’t know if it would change anything. Despite her previous strong words, she was insecure, and she knew she had every reason to be. The Fae Court would not be easily convinced.

“Allison,” Dan was at her side. “Matt and I will accompany you, if that is what you wish.”

“No. I have ideas as to who will accompany me, and your skill is best used here. This is the first place that Riko would think of attacking.”

“If he does, he will not like the results.”

Allison smiled. “I can imagine.”

Wymack met Allison’s eyes and nodded once. Allison returned the nod and walked into the waves. There was no need to part the waves and walk in dramatically, so she jumped in and felt her magic transform her human legs into the tail she was born with. The water was cool around her as she quickly descended into the colourful coral reef, her body adjusting to the pressure. As much as she enjoyed the surface, she loved the deep.

It wasn’t long until the reef stopped, and a chasm opened wide. Other beings would only see the dark below, would only see how the light of the sun broke on particles in the water until it could go no further, but Allison was a siren. Not only that, but she was the siren Queen. She saw the flow of the currents and felt the lives of the fish and plankton around her. The ocean did not mean darkness and death to her. She was by far the most dangerous creature in it.

And yet, the little fish did not scatter away in fear. They recognized her as who she was and blubbed greeting. She found the current she needed, and with powerful strokes of her tail swam along, heading south.

Her goal was a southwestern edge of her realm, some small islands in sight of the southern continent. There were only farmers on the land, small and unimportant, but at the same time a good hiding space. She was deep enough to not notice the position of the sun change, but time was different in the depth.

Allison sighed when she felt the waves crashing lazily onto the rocky shore. She ascended and found her favourite rock, one that she could sit on during low tide and easily fall off into hip-deep water. Well, hip deep in her human form. Allison’s tail was much longer, more agile and stronger.

She didn’t bother changing her tail into legs today and instead drank in the orange glow of the sun low above the water. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Allison!”

A melodic voice carried over to her, and she turned to see a banshee with bleached white hair and blue skin run towards the water. She wore knee-high boots and dark pants underneath a baggy white shirt. Her two belts were home to both guns and knives, and an old sleeveless jacket gave her the appearance of a rugged but rather hot pirate. Which she definitely was.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon after our last meeting.” The pirate stopped at the water and hastily threw her boots to the side, shrugging off her jacket and the belt holding the non-waterproof guns.

“There have been… developments.” Allison rarely felt self-conscious or nervous, but what else was one supposed to feel when a pirate took off (not nearly enough) clothes for you? And then walked into the shallow sea, while her shirt wasn’t buttoned up like most people preferred and instead exposed much of her chest?

“Developments of what kind?” A silver cross necklace glinted on Renee’s chest.

“... I need your help,” Allison said, surprised at the rough sound of her voice. She let her eyes follow up Renee’s neck and into her face, and noticed that Renee’s eyes were focused on - oh, right. Her chest. Allison did not believe in clothes when you can wear scales, but as such her breasts were exposed and on direct eye level with Renee.

“Whatever it is, I’ll help,” Renee finally dragged her gaze up to meet Allison’s eyes.

For a moment, Allison forgot what she wanted to say. “You dyed your hair again,” she reached out and took a strand of white tinged with light purple between her fingers.

“I, uhm,” Renee replied. “Yes. Rainbow.”

“It suits you.” Allison smiled. She cleared her throat. “What do you know of the Island of Night?”

The pirate tilted her head. “Just that the Wesninski family does not like strangers, and that the few villages there are too poor to attempt robbing. The Wesninski family also has close ties to the Moriyama Empire, but I believe you’d know this better than me.”

“Indeed.” Allison informed Renee of the events of the day, and the more complex parts of the relationship between the Six Kingdoms. “And that is where I need your help,” she concluded.

“And what do I get in return?”

“What would you consider even payment?”

Renee looked back to the small island. There was a ship on the other side of it, hidden in a small bay. There was a crew, one that she’d been sailing with for a few years and where she’d steadily climbed the ranks over dead bodies that were sometimes made dead by herself. She met Allison’s eyes. “If it were not for you, my bones would rot on the bottom of the ocean beside the ship I call home. Meeting you, however… could you show me your world? Could your magic keep me alive under the blue?”

Allison smiled. “Yes.”

“Then that is what I want.”

“So it shall be.” Allison fell forward and embraced Renee, going underwater too fast for the banshee to panic. They were in deeper water before Renee opened her eyes wide in fear and started to struggle, but Allison held her tight. She leaned in and pressed her lips on Renee’s.

Renee’s lips were warm on hers, pressed shut in the panic of drowning. Allison, who had never felt that particular fear, put a clawed hand on Renee’s neck to press closer. She licked Renee’s lips to gain entrance, and as soon as Renee’s mouth was open blew in air. She let the magic flow through Renee and sustain her. Further and further away from the island Allison swam, her arms around the small pirate, lip on lip, deeper into the blue.

At some point Renee realized she was not about to die a violent death so she relaxed and started kissing back. Allison felt her heart threaten to beat out of her chest.

“Ahem,” a deep voice interrupted them deadpan.

Allison slowly let go of Renee, who, after another moment of panic, realised she could breathe just fine.

“Thea,” Allison said to her general and right-hand woman. “This is Renee, and she agreed to join us when visiting the Fae Court.”

“Hello,” Renee cleared her throat, adjusting to the feeling of talking underwater.

Thea curtsied. “I am Thea Muldani, pleased to make your acquaintance. The Court has answered,” she said to Allison, “an audience has been granted.”

The rest of the way to the island the Fae inhabited swept past, and soon they were swimming up. They stopped once for Allison to touch Renee’s shoulder and vanish her clothes, replacing it with a long and flowy light grey dress more suitable for an audience in the Fae Court. Thea dressed in gold, a colour that accented her dark brown skin in a beautiful way, while Allison chose her usual red - except this time it was more of a skirt, tight around her waist and meant to fall around her human legs on shore, only connected to a black lace necklace with a thin band between her breasts. Her upper body would be bare, which in the Ocean Realm was an everyday occurrence, and Allison had not forgotten where Renee’s eyes had lingered.

The sun had set and made way for stars as Allison and Thea’s tails changed to legs and Allison parted the ocean to let them walk onto the soft white sand. She heard Renee next to her take deep breaths, but turned to the Fae Prince, who bowed in respect.

“Queen of the Ocean Realm,” he said, “I am not sure if you recall, but the last time we met you were very small.”

Allison smiled. “Prince Jeremy, how could I forget? You don’t look a day older than you did then.”

“Naturally. Come, my parents are expecting you.”

Jeremy led them onto a stone path through the trees. The only sound was the whisper of their dresses and bare feet on the ground, the heavy magic of the Fae Court swallowing all else. A soft melody reached their ears, the soft sounds of a harp and a quiet, melodious voice singing without words.

Before them, the trees fell away on an oval clearing, its sides lined with tables stacked with food and drink. Small groups of Fae lingered, talking quietly or listening to the music. Allison’s attention immediately went to the other end, where two thrones stood side by side, carved from a tree Allison had never seen before. To their side was a Fae on a harp, the Queens’ attention focused on the sound.

Upon their entrance, whispers quieted down and immortal eyes followed their every step. An appropriate distance from the thrones, their small procession stopped.

The Queens ignored their presence in favour of listening, which Allison could understand. The artful way the Fae played the harp and it’s melodious, otherworldly sound was like nothing Allison had ever heard before. Slowly, the song came to an end, it’s last note lingering in the night air. The light skinned Queen turned to look Allison, Thea and Renee upside down.

“Thank you, Xinyi,” the dark skinned Queen said to the musician, who bowed and retreated. “Welcome,” she said to Allison, and Allison was surprised to see a hint of a smile around her eyes, “I am Sara, and this is my wife, Laila. But you know that, so let’s not get too formal. What storm washes you onto our shore?”

Allison bowed deep. “Thank you for receiving me on such a short notice. I am Allison, and I come with Thea, my general, and Renee, my friend. I come representing my realm as well as  the Kingdom of Ice and Fire, the Island of Day, and the Island of Night, concerning matters of the peace contract signed by all of the Six Kingdoms.”

“Oh?”

“After the murder of King Nathaniel Wesninski, his son and heir is on the run, pursued by Riko Moriyama, who is believed to want the Island of Night for himself. This violates the magic binding us, and it violates the trust of peace between the Kingdoms. You know the terms of the contract as well as I do. To take action, four of the Six must stand united.”

“A storm it is, indeed,” Laila drawled. “But it is not the first time an event like this has occurred. It was how the Moriyama Empire was founded, and it is how it will end. A hundred years ago the royal family on the Island of Day was slaughtered by pirates, and the royal family from the Island of Night split in two. Just twenty years ago the rightful rulers of the Kingdom of Ice and Fire were exiled for being more powerful than any rulers before them. Three years ago they came back and took what is theirs.”

“And throughout it all, you watched,” Allison said.

Laila bared her teeth. “And throughout it all, the Ocean Realm stood as far away as we, who were alive when the contract was written. What is your point, mortal?”

“The contract was written to keep the Six Kingdoms together.” Allison raised an eyebrow and squared her shoulders. “It’s time we act like it.”

The Fae Queens shared a brief look. “No,” Sara said softly. “As long as the Moriyama Empire turns a blind eye to us, that time has not yet come. And,” she continued before Allison could open her mouth, “if you’d attempt to talk to the Emperor, you would not be successful. Go home into the deep. You have personal reasons to want Riko Moriyama dead, and I believe those are clouding your judgement.”

Allison felt her own nails dig into her palms. Old fury ran through her veins. “You think the kidnapping of my brother clouds my judgement? I think the fact that I dare to feel clouds _your_ judgement. Yes, you are immortal and yes, you are powerful enough to wipe out the other five kingdoms if you are inclined to do so. Riko Moriyama is a bastard who stole away my brother for his voice, and every day I wonder if he’s even still alive. My parents were unable to get him back, thanks to the contract binding us to peace. _Of course_ I have personal reasons to want Riko Moriyama dead.” Allison squared her shoulders. “Will you stand with us?”

Laila blinked. “No. That is final.”

“Thank you for your time,” Allison hissed. She saw Sara incline her head in farewell, but turned on her heel, leaving towards the shore. She longed for water on her skin. She felt movement to her sides and knew they must look sufficiently dramatic in their red, gold and grey, but shoved the thought aside.

The walk through the forest felt longer now, and darker, the feeling of being watched by dozens of Fae in the clearing not leaving. Allison slowly breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She had hoped. She had hoped that the Fae Queens would, for once, leave their Court and associate with the other royals. Immortal or not - you could exist forever and still not know what being alive feels like.

And maybe… well, there was no maybe. She remembered her first visit to the Fae Court in vivid clarity, the memory filled with the joy of having a brother next to her, and at the same time full of heartbreak, that the happy memories with Jean were just that: childhood memories they’d never be able to get back to, even if she somehow got him out alive. The visit had been a friendly, short visit, where her parents introduced their children to the Fae. And because that had been such a special occasion for the young, naive siren princess she’d been, she’d held out hope. Hope for the Fae to come and save her brother.

It was shattered now.

“My Queen,” Thea said when they reached the white sand and the roaring of the waves calmed Allison’s heart.

“I’ll find a way,” Allison said. Thea addressed her as her Queen as if they were still in public. Which they were, as Allison doubted the Fae would leave them unattended on their island. “Riko is powerful, but so are we. And I will get Jean back. Even if it means violating every rule in the contract.”

By the smile on Thea’s lips, she knew she said the right thing. She might not be able to go against the Fae, but they didn’t seem to be interested. She looked up into the deep blue of the sky, wondering if the stars were watching, if they cared and if they were even conscious at all.

A cool hand slipped into Allison’s. Surprised, she looked down and saw Renee’s hand. The pirate only smiled at her, the white in her hair reflecting the starlight. Hand in hand, they walked into the sea, Thea following with a polite distance, probably thinking of ways to tease her Queen once they were underwater.

“Wait! Allison!”

Allison turned. She was already in the ocean up to her stomach, and decided to watch as Jeremy followed them in. His hair was dishevelled from running, and there was a smile on his face, but otherwise he didn’t look like he wanted to stab her for sort of insulting his parents.

“I’m with you,” Jeremy announced, “and I told my moms. They said okay.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Allison narrowed her eyes.

“Well,” Jeremy looked sheepish, “I was like, hey I actually think she has a point so is it okay if I go with her to represent our Court, and then my mom - Laila - was like _go ask your mom,_ and mom - Sara, who was right there - looked confused because she was about to say the exact same thing, so they just looked at each other, and that usually means yes. That is, if they come to a decision at all. Endless circle just literally means _endless_ when you’re immortal.”

“What made you make this decision?” Allison asked, ignoring Renee’s quiet laughter. Which was really beautiful and melodic, now that she listened to it. She’d have to make her laugh more.

“I don’t have siblings,” Jeremy said simply. “But I remember how you played with Jean. Besides,” he added, “what you said about us being more powerful than the other five Kingdoms? That’s not true. Under the blue, you hold the most power, and since three Kingdoms are on islands and the others are continents divided by the sea, we’d be effectively powerless if you wanted us to be.”

Renee hummed. “I was born far away from here, and when I was young, I read legends of gods and monsters. One of the three most powerful gods was the god of the sea, who could shake the earth itself and raise the ocean to bring destruction to the land. If he wanted to.”

Allison shook her head. “That might be true, but my own people would also suffer from it.”

“Then you are a merciful Queen.” Renee bowed her head, the same way that she had bowed after her pirate ship had encountered Allison and a few other sirens on the hunt. Allison had stopped the attack in the last second, saving her life.

Allison signalled to Thea to breathe siren magic into Jeremy’s lungs and kissed Renee, shifting her legs back into her tail and wrapping it around Renee’s legs. The sudden weight and scales made Renee lose her footing and they both tumbled under the surface. Renee’s lips were warm on hers, her tongue woke a hot desire in her core. Allison’s heart ached with want, but she knew they’d have to wait.

This was a victory. Jeremy and the Fae Court were with them, and as soon as they met with Aaron, Andrew and Wymack, they could announce Neil King of Island of Night, and take all the power Riko thought he had. And, more importantly, Allison would get Jean home.

For now, she enjoyed having Renee’s legs wrapped around her and Renee’s lips on hers.

 

 


	3. Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garlictoast thought up the title of this chapter. thank u

Jean had not expected this weekend to go this way.

Before sunrise, Neil had stormed into his holding cell, covered in blood and reeking of death. He’d vanished, leaving behind a dagger under a concealment charm. Jean had understood. Neil was going to run, but he didn’t think he’d make it, so he left Jean a weapon. A courtesy. A _maybe in another universe we could have been friends._

The rest of the day was a blur. It had been Riko, storming into his cell, about to scream, kick or who knew what he’d be in the mood for, only to be interrupted by a messenger bird finding him. Riko had smiled and called together his warships, sending the bird south towards the Empire. By sunset, the Island of Night’s armada of six black ships, of which only three were fully functional warships, set sail. By sunrise, the Island of Day took shape on the horizon. Then the messenger bird returned with a letter from Emperor Ichirou, and while Jean was forced to his knees only to immediately get his breath kicked out of his lungs, he really did wonder what he had expected of this weekend in the first place.

“I am his brother,” Riko raged, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand. “I have never asked him for anything. Now that I do, now that I need him, he refuses to send ships.”

Oh. Jean smirked through the pain. “Maybe he knows that if he did, the magic bound by the contract would kill him, as it will end you.”

Riko went for his chest for the next kick, cracking a rib in the process. A fist to the jaw - and Jean blessed Riko’s incompetence, because Riko shook his wrist and winced. (Jean tasted blood.) “I will end you,” Riko growled.

Another sarcastic remark that might actually cost him his life died on his tongue. In the sky behind Riko, two dots had appeared. One was flaming red and orange, the other white and blue, just a few shades lighter than the sky. One of Riko’s men had spotted the dragons, too, and called out a warning.

With a hiss, Riko turned away from Jean. “Archers! As soon as they’re in range, shoot them down.”

“But…” one of the soldiers, a young man about their age started, “we know no arrow can bring a dragon to fall, my King. It would be wiser to keep the arrows for a confrontation with other…”

“Do as I say,” Riko snarled. “There is no way Nathaniel junior allied four of the Kingdoms in just one day. The dragons being here means nothing.”

Jean laughed dryly. That might all be true, but one of those dragons was made of fire, and ships were very flammable.

“And somebody gag the siren,” the Raven King added.

Jean accepted the cloth in his mouth with as much dignity as he could muster, which wasn’t much given the fact that breathing hurt. And yet, he felt something move in his chest that wasn’t pain, a feeling he had begun to remember that morning. Neil’s dagger was in his boot, in perfect range for him to reach. But as of now, he was surrounded by enemies and injured. Even if he made it off the boat and into the water, chances were he’d be fished out and killed slowly.

There was no reason for Allison or one of the sirens to be here. After all, this was close enough to the Island of Day that it would count as part of it. Jean knew Allison would never give up on him, but the laws of their world were cruel.

Then the fire dragon, King Aaron, descended and set Riko’s ships on fire. Not surprising, Jean would have sarcastically remarked if he’d be able to talk. Aaron didn’t set fire to the one ship Riko was standing on, and yet Riko colourfully cursed Aaron to die painful deaths.

None of the arrows did anything. If they did reach Aaron, they either caught flames or met his scales before falling into the waves. He turned above them and headed for the shore.

And then Jean felt it, the current changing underneath them. Siren magic, calling out to him. The sirens were here. Allison was here. Katelyn too, he could remember the fierce way she’d wielded her trident clearly. The water carried their ship towards the harbour, following Aaron, and no paddling nor wind would change their course.

Jean ignored the panicked whispers of the soldiers and Riko’s anger, instead listening to the waves and watching Aaron the fire dragon become Aaron, a rather small blond young man in red and blue robes, who ruled the Kingdom of Ice and Fire with his brother. On the stone pier reaching out into the ocean, he joined a small group of people - awaiting Riko.

A cool blade pressed to Jean’s throat. He hadn’t noticed Riko moving, but had no choice but let himself be dragged in front of him, off the ship, onto stone.

A part of Jean felt himself miss the feeling of the waves under him. Solid ground just wasn’t the same, and on normal days it was bliss to be allowed to see the ocean from afar. Another part of Jean froze over, beholding Allison and Katelyn for the first time after all those years. Allison was clad in red, Katelyn in pastel blues and greens. Allison smiled like she was about to rip someone’s heart out, Katelyn smiled like she’d do that, and enjoy it.

“I will cut his throat,” Riko threatened, drawing blood with the knife.

A rainbow haired woman standing next to Allison smiled gently. “Only one will die today.”

“Riko Moriyama,” Allison said, “four Kingdoms have gathered. I, Allison of the Ocean Realm.”

“I, David of the Island of Day.” Jean thought he saw the flame tattoos on David Wymack’s arms moving.

“We, Andrew and Aaron of the Kingdom of Ice and Fire,” the twins spoke in one voice, being slightly creepy. But what else would you expect?

“I, Jeremy of the Fae Court.” A figure stepped forth, moving with the grace only the Fae had perfected. His voice was calm and his words subtly accented. He bared his teeth at Riko in a way some may mistake as a smile.

“We recognize Neil as King of the Island of Night,” Allison continued, “and banish you from the Six Kingdoms.”

Riko hissed. “If I die, so dies Jean -”

“Stop.”

Katelyn had spoken, but sirens didn’t necessarily need to sing all the time. The knife in Jean’s throat stilled before it could hit anything vital, but Jean was distinctly aware of warm blood running down his chest.

“Let Jean go,” Katelyn continued, walking towards them, slowly.

Jean felt the knife leave his flesh. But Riko was directly behind him and Jean could feel him moving to throw the knife - and he made a decision. In a heartbeat, the knife Neil had given him twenty-four hours ago was stuck in Riko’s chest, and Jean was breathing hard, lightheaded and weak from blood loss. He tugged the gag away from his mouth.

“Kate,” he whispered, feeling her arms around his shoulders, holding him up. Allison’s face appeared in front of him. “Hey, Al.”

“Hey yourself,” his older sister replied, her voice shaking.

“Throw me into the water, would you?” Jean asked. “I miss it.”

“Hey, now,” Katelyn chided, “you’re bleeding. Let’s get that looked at first. Is Abby here? I could swear she was standing right behind me.”

“Abby? I thought that was Steph,” the girl who had stood next to Allison murmured. A Banshee, if Jean’s senses weren’t off. She had blue skin and white hair, tinged with rainbow. “I’m Renee, by the way. I’m Allison’s…”

“Girlfriend,” Allison supplied. “Aaron! Do you know how to stop bleeding properly? I don’t want to only seal his skin and let him bleed internally.”

Another sat down next to him, and Jean barely felt Aaron’s fingers drifting around the cut on his neck. He thought there was more conversation, maybe goodbyes, but all that faded when he was submerged in water.

The water numbed his pain and healed his small scratches, but he’d have to see a proper siren healer for his ribs and all the wounds Riko had inflicted on him. The water sang a song he hadn’t remembered when he was on the surface. The water embraced him and tugged him into the familiar deep.

Allison and Katelyn were with him against every stray current they encountered, and soon they were joined by others, first by Thea and more of their guards, then citizens, old and young alike greeting him with relief and joy in their faces. And, of course, ever present, the fish and the whales. Some fish were not old enough to even know that there were three siblings, and some had never heard of Prince Jean, but his magic was remembered by theirs.

Jean drifted. Allison and Katelyn, understanding that he needed some time, let him. The ocean was wide and blue, and Jean loved it.

A few days - or rather, a few high tides later, a blue whale gently reminded Jean that he ought to get a siren to heal his ribs, and maybe look at the way his fins were slightly crooked from the broken bones in human skin. Jean thanked the whale and swam to the palace.

More tides came and went. He spent his days with either Allison or Katelyn, or if they both had places to be, he talked to the anemones.

One day, Katelyn, Allison and Renee dragged him out of the deep and towards the northern coast of the Island of Day.

“I’m not sure I want to have legs,” Jean complained when the water would soon be shallow enough to stand. “I know these are your special weekends and whatnot, but why can’t they happen underwater?”

“That would be an interesting sight,” Allison mused, “A fire and an ice dragon, visiting the Ocean Realm. What could possibly go wrong?”

Jean snorted.

“You know,” Katelyn said, “how about we let ourselves drift to the sand, so you can get used to the direct sunlight before leaving the water?”

The three found themselves lying in the sand, breathing air with half of their tails submerged. Renee pressed a kiss to Allison’s forehead before she got up to greet the others and prepare tea.

The sun was bright in Jean’s eyes, but he found he liked the green of trees on the island. Maybe legs would be useful to explore what lay beyond. The cabin didn’t look bad either.

“Allison! Katelyn!” Jean lifted his head to see one of the twins running toward them. “I’ve been missing you, desperately.”

“Aaron, don’t say we’re out of tea, that would be terrible,” Allison began, but Aaron shook his head. “Are we out of booze?”

“No, no, I mean, Andrew and Neil are staring into each other’s eyes and talking about parallel universes.” Aaron snorted. “I’m too _single_ for this!”

“Oh, how terrible,” Allison said, “just last month I would have found that so relatable, but now I really want to point and laugh at you.”

“The audacity,” Aaron replied dryly.

Katelyn stretched her arms up from where she was lying in the sand. “Help me up, will you?”

Aaron, blushing, took her hands.

Katelyn’s tail turned into legs, and she carefully stood. And smiled. “Oops,” she said, and changed her necklace into a dress to cover all of her naked skin.

Aaron, as red as Allison’s scales, opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Katelyn tugged him towards the cabin, laughing to herself.

“One of these days,” Allison murmured, “one of these days they’re gonna get married, and then how will that work.”

“Do you really want to know,” Jean asked, “because I don’t.”

“Good point,” his sister agreed. Then her voice softened. “I’m gonna go check on Renee and the tea. Are you gonna be okay?”

Jean thought about it. He had expected panic at the sight of the sun, had expected fear at the thought of having legs again, but nothing of the sort came. “I think I might join you in a few moments.”

Allison smiled.

Jean listened to the waves, and to the songs of birds he hadn’t heard before. Laugher came from the cabin, and he thought it must have been the arrival of more - maybe Dan and Matt, fierce satyrs, or just Renee, telling a story of her pirating days.

Footsteps in the sand alerted him to the presence of another.

“Hello, Jean,” a voice said, accent distinguished and undoubtedly Fae.

“Jeremy,” he replied, looking up to a toothy smile and a handsome face. “I didn’t know you’d come.”

“Oh, this is my first time at a ‘monthly private weekend’ too. Your sister left an impression, so to say. Do you mind if I sit here with you?”

“Make yourself comfortable.” Jean hid his surprise when Jeremy lay down next to him, letting his feet be submerged in the waves.

“I never thought the mortal world could be this beautiful,” the Fae Prince whispered, looking directly at him.

“You gotta take me to your Court, then.”

“Only if you show me the Ocean.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Nika here: [artbynicaaa on instragram](https://www.instagram.com/artbynicaaa/), [purplew on tumblr](https://purplew.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me here: [thespacebetweenworlds on tumblr](https://thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
